Stay Out Of My Room!
by Proto Theory
Summary: The Institute of War decides to make changes to how the Champions in the League stay within their walls. Caitlyn, and the rest of the Champions, are informed that they're now going to have to live together under the same dormitory, lounge, and room as each other. Read along as Caitlyn learns about her fellow Champions, and finds herself falling for them! Love triangles, harems, etc


**(A/N): **_This is my first League of Legends fanfiction so I hope you'll forgive me for lack of...well...anything! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story. I'd really appreciate feedback._

_Thanks, and enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of Something...Passionate?!**

The Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn, walked down the streets of the very city she cleaned up; a very displeased visage scrawled across her face. The metal soles of her long boots clanged against the smooth road she walked down. A gentle breeze soared through the city of Piltover, blowing Caitlyn's short purple skirt around, it's ruffles grazing across her upper thighs suggestively. As Caitlyn strolled down her city, hellos and compliments from the people of Piltover finding their way to her, she turned a corner and entered the Sheriff's department she worked at. She pushed the double doors aside and was greeted by the receptionist woman in the lobby.

"Good morning Sheriff! You look displeased, is everything airtight?"

Caitlyn let out a harmonious sigh as she dropped her elbows on the tabletop where the receptionist was stationed, her head resting on the knuckles of her hands.

"Over the past couple months, Noxus has actually toned themselves down. They've been causing less and less problems for Valoran, and Demacia has actually been able to make a few compromises with them without the need of the League."

The receptionist looked at Caitlyn with a sarcastic look of disbelief.

"How is that something to pout over?!"

"Its not quite that. Since so much has calmed down, the Institute of War has begun to make changes to the League of Legends. We, Champions that represent governments and other types of factions of Valaron, are usually at the Institute for most of the year; doing jobs the Institute needs us to do, whether they're political wars or not, and since things have toned down politically between Demacia and Noxus, the Summoners and High Mages want to implement new rules and laws into the League!"

Caitlyn huffed out her last words, her smooth brunette hair falling over her eyes for a bit before she blew them away and to the side. The action caused the receptionist to inwardly giggle at their lead Sheriff's antics.

"Lady Caitlyn, that's nothing to worry over. You're a Champion of the League of Legends! I'm sure you can adapt to the new rules. Plus, all this worrying is not good for your complexion, especially for one as beautiful as yourself."

"It's not the new rules I'm fussing over. It's the fact that the Institute of War is wasting their time on these new silly rules instead of looking into the world's more important matters! Plus I don't trust Noxus. This '_peace_' they've set up is not something we should all just quit being wary about. They're Noxians. You cannot trust them."

"Always the ever worrisome and watchful, Lady Caitlyn. I suppose that's why you're regarded as the best sheriff Valoran has seen in centuries. Also, what're these '_silly rules_' the Institute of War is trying to implement? I don't know much about the Institute of War, the League, or anything like that, but they're composed of the greatest minds in Valoran. I'm sure these rules have sufficient results, no?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes; her hands on her, well curved, hips.

"The Institute of War has decided to split the League of Legends by gender. As if it's a child's academy. What is this?! What's the purpose?! Dormitories, lounges, roommates?! I understand the Champions are needed at the Institute almost all year, but we usually just remain within the rooms we've all be given; the neighboring rooms were those you had allegiances with. Piltover with Piltover, Demacia with Demacia, Noxus with Noxus." I don't want to spend my time with those I have no interest or similarities with."

"Well, not much you can do now, yes? Which brings me to the question. Why are you not at the League currently? What brings you back to Piltover?"

"I have some meetings with the Statesmen of Piltover. I have the right to withdraw from the League if I'm needed for my duties as the lead Sheriff of Piltover. I'll be heading back by this afternoon. The meeting shouldn't be too long."

The League of Legends was an extraordinary organization, composed of the greatest and most unique people that walked among Valoran, ranging from humans to yordles, otherworldly, and magical beings. Many of these extraordinary people that are labeled as 'Champions' have duties to fulfill from where they come from. Whether the duty be for a government, for civil service, or for even personal needs, they were allowed to depart from the League for a short period of time before they were summoned back to the League of Legends.

As Caitlyn made small talk with the receptionist, a large destructive sound was heard outside of the Sheriff's Department. With a loud crash and the ground shaking slightly, the sound of rubble shattering was heard; the sounds of fleeing and scared citizens heard right after. Caitlyn gripped her fingers onto the ridge of the tabletop and held her ground until the shaking subdued. The inside of the lobby shook, papers flying off the desk and scattering onto the floor. Once the shaking stopped, Caitlyn gave the receptionist one quick glance before she took off into her own office. The metal soles of her boots made more clanking sounds as she dashed into her office. The door was wide open so Caitlyn didn't bother to slow her movement down one bit. As she ran into her office, she ran towards the table that was in the middle of the room. She neared the front of the table, and when she was a few inches away from the face of the table, Caitlyn jumped up into the air, not so high that her hat hit the roof, but high enough that she could hover above the long desk before making contact with it. Once her rear touched the top surface of her office's desk, her body's motion set her to slide across the rest of the table, her skirt blowing upwards from the velocity, revealing her laced, light lavender, panties.

Caitlyn slid off the table and rolled down onto and across the floor. She rolled into position, her back against the large bookshelf that was behind her table, and grabbed her custom-made rifle. This rifle, the rifle that had cleaned up Piltover. The very rifle that had defeated more bad guys than anyone could count. The same rifle that had help gotten Caitlyn recognition from the Summoners and High Mages and into the League of Legends. The rifle that had taken down many fearsome Champions.

She gripped that very rifle that made her, her. She jumped to her feet and walked towards the side door her office had; locking and loading her gun. She kicked the door open and saw a large cover of dust in the center of the street. Caitlyn immediately pulled her rifle into position, her hat's mechanical lens shifting down in front of her crosshair and eye.

'Alright then. Which unlucky bastard decided they could cause trouble in my city?'

Caitlyn took one step forward every three seconds, inching her way forward to the crater that was made in the middle of the street, her finger on. The trigger. As she got closer and closer, the dust from the impact began to settle and the silhouette of a person was fading in through the dust. Sweat poured down Caitlyn's forehead as she waited for the figure to emerge, her trigger-finger twitching to fire at the low-life who just shattered the street and caused such a huge disturbance.

Caitlyn's itch for a shot would have to wait, as the figure that emerged from the cloud of debris, was Caitlyn's partner, Vi.

"Ah jeez, didn't expect the landing to be so rough, ya know?"

The woman named Vi walked into the clearing, waving the dust away from her face with her large mechanical battle gauntlets. With a '_whir', _and a '_shffftt_', the mechanical fists Vi wore adjusted themselves from the last slam they did.

"Vi..."

The woman named Vi was about the same height as Caitlyn. Her hair was bright pink, her front bangs swinging down to the right side of her face from her left. The left side of her hair was a form of undercut, the rest of her hair pulled towards the back of her head as it flew freely in the air. Her short hair gave her a punk look. Her name was tattooed on her face, just below her left eye and that added to the punk look, but her clothes changed the punk look to a form of steam punk. Her v-cut shirt was covered by a metal armor chest plate that revealed a small amount of cleavage. Her pants were made of the same material, but her thighs had frilly pink laces out the sides. Finally her large mechanical fists that she wore completed her steampunk look.

Vi lifted her large hand up and fixed the goggles she wore on her head.

"Yeah? What's up Cait?"

"...Why are you back here in Piltover, and why did you just destroy the street...?"

"I was asked to escort you back to the Institute by the rest of the Summoners and High Mages. Something 'bout leaving the League in a pair, or something, I don't know."

Vi put her hands on her hips as she looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She turned around to see the large crater she created.

"Well... I needed to land somewhere. Who cares. Just tell the Statesmen you need them to fix the street in front of the Sheriff's Office."

Caitlyn let out a heavy sigh at her friend and partner's logic before turning around and heading back into her office.

"Please, for once... Give me a break Vi, and no headaches."

Caitlyn disappeared into the Sheriff's Office with Vi following behind her. The citizens took that cue to continue with what they were doing. They lived with Vi long enough to know how she acts. Recklessly. They were always amazed at how their Sheriff could stand her. Inside, Caitlyn was giving Vi the plan for the next few hours as they walked into a changing room for the officers of Piltover.

"The meeting with the Statesmen start in about an hour. Now that you're here, you might as well come with me. After that we're done and we can head back to the League of Legends."

Caitlyn shut the door to the changing room as Vi walked in. Vi walked over to the far corner of the changing room and began to remove her power gloves. She unclipped her weapons and they fell off her hands with a loud '_thud'_, revealing her small hands. She rubbed her wrists to massage the sore joints from wearing the gauntlets all day.

"So what do you think of the new rules the Institute added?"

Caitlyn let out a sarcastic scoff as she undressed herself, switching into her second skirt.

"Waste of time. Pointless. I could go on, and on."

Caitlyn's back was to Vi as she was getting her second skirt. She stood in nothing but her underwear, her, soft, creamy skin completely open.

"I can't believe we're being forced to bunch up together, by gender no less! The mighty League of Legends are next to have a curfew. I swear..."

Caitlyn's rant was cut short when she felt soft, small, hands wrap around her abdomen. The feeling of skin on skin wasn't common to Caitlyn, and the contact made her jump a little. The next thing she knew, Vi leaned her head into Caitlyn's neck, her grip on Caitlyn's waist tight, yet seductive.

"Wh-What do you think yo-you're doing Vi...?!"

Vi let out a soft, seductive, giggles that was completely out of her character. She leaned closed into Caitlyn's ear to whisper.

"Well, ya know... Since we're being put together, that means we could spend more time together. Get a little more..._intimate_..."

Vi purred her last words into Caitlyn's ear causing the sheriff to blush. Caitlyn's face grew a dark shade of pink along her cheeks, growing ever darker as Vi's hands began to roam across Caitlyn's stomach. Vi's fingernails grazed Caitlyn's skin ever so gently, tickling her in an unusual way that made Caitlyn get butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"V-Vi... Wha-"

Caitlyn let out a soft gasp as she felt fingers rub down and cover her womanhood. Vi's fingers were pressed up against Caitlyn's heat; the only thing between Vi's delicate little fingers and Caitlyn's womanhood were the lavender, laced, panties that Caitlyn wore. Vi gently cupped three of her fingers over Caitlyn's mound as she slowly rubbed against it with her middle finger. After two to three rubs, Vi's fingers became lightly glazed from the lubricant that came dampened Caitlyn's underwear. The liquid allowed an outline of Caitlyn's love to form out, allowing Via to see exactly where she was rubbing her fingers. Still rubbing Caitlyn's, now outlined, slit, Vi gently bite Caitlyn's ear; tugging on it gingerly. With a this, Vi was rewarded with an erotic moan that croaked out of Caitlyn's throat.

Upon hearing herself, Caitlyn instantly grew a dark crimson. Vi's soft rubbing made her wet and heat up. She became so embarrassed and flustered, but she couldn't find the strength to push Vi away. Her body didn't want the feeling to ever end, but Caitlyn's kind was persistent.

'Wh-What the hell is wrong with Vi?! What is she doing?! What is wrong with me?! I'm letting her do this...! This needs to stop... It needs to... It...'

Caitlyn's mind became hazy and muddied up. She couldn't think coherently. The feeling that was welling up inside her was too much for her to even think to herself. She had never felt like this, ever. She also never thought, ever in her life, she would feel like this because of another woman.

"A-Ah...! V-Vi...! Sto-Stop..."

Vi pulled her teeth away from Caitlyn's ear, grazing it erotically before pulling in closer to whisper.

"...Let's pull these off, hm?"

Vi retreated her fingers back up to Caitlyn's waist. Her lightly glazed fingers hooked onto the sides of Caitlyn's panties and gingerly began to tug them down, but they couldn't go any further than a few centimeters down before Caitlyn pushed Vi's hands off, pulling her panties back up.

Caitlyn twisted around to face Vi who took a few steps back.

"Wh-What the hell were you doing Vi?!"

Caitlyn's face was dark red, her lips were faintly trembling and the corners of her eyes had a few pleasurable tears welled up that disappeared after a few blinks. Vi, however, had a large grin on her face before she erupted into laughter.

"Ahaha! Oh, man. Cait, I was only joking! Don't take it so seriously!"

"Joking?! Don't do things like that, you'll send off the completely wrong message! Have you gone mad?!"

Vi, still giggling to herself softly, waved Caitlyn's scolding off as nothing.

"Calm down Cupcake. We're both girls, its not like anything could happen between us. You didn't even really enjoy it!"

_***Thump***_

Caitlyn's heart pounded inside. Her face was still red from embarrassment as she thought to herself.

'_Vi's right... I didn't really enjoy it... I couldn't have enjoyed it. That's not possible. We're both girls after all... I... I'm worrying too much about this. Nothing happened. I'm fine... I'm fine.._'

Caitlyn snapped back to reality as she heard Vi's annoying giggling. She instantly tried to compose herself again, forcing the dark crimson hue that painted her face, down into a light shade of pink; trying her best to avoid looking embarrassed. She turned around, her back facing Vi once more, and she began to put her new, clean, skirt back on.

"Of course I didn't enjoy it! It was just a stupid joke. I swear, Vi, you're too childish. Geez... Let's head on to the meeting. The Institute expects us back at the League by tonight."

Caitlyn strapped her belt around her waist, and tipped her hat back on before walking out the door of the changing room in the police department. Vi watched Caitlyn strut out of the room, still giggling her joke and antics. Once Caitlyn was out of the room, Vi's giggling died down. A faint smile twitched on Vi's face as she lifted her hand up. She stared at her glazed finger, the sweet smell of Caitlyn's perfume, mixed with the faint, thick smell of her womanhood's lubricant, was still fresh on her hand. She lifted it up to her mouth and gingerly stuck the glazed finger into her mouth. Vi wrapped her tongue around the finger and began to suck and lick up every tiny layer of the liquid, until her tongue replaced it with a coating of her own saliva. It tasted sweet to Vi, almost like candy, and candy was addicting. Vi pulled her finger out of her mouth, leaving a thin saliva trail from her finger and her mouth.

"When you taste candy, you want more."

Vi giggled one last time to herself before she equipped her power gloves back on and left to catch up to Caitlyn.

After a few gruesome, long, hours of politics about Piltover and it's standing, Piltover's Enforcer and Sheriff were already on their way back to the League of Legends. Piltover's Finest were riding together in a carriage that was designated to take the young women to the League. They were picked up several hours ago, and were traveling since then. Piltover was only a few hours away from the League, but those few hours seem to tire out Vi.

"I don't even remember the League being so damn far..."

Vi mumbled to herself, her voice transitioning into a slurred mumble before fading out. Her head slowly dropped to the side to rest on Caitlyn's shoulder. Vi began to fall into a blissful slumber before she was interrupted by Caitlyn.

"Come on Vi, don't fall asleep now. We're almost there. Literally, just a few more minutes. If you fall asleep now, I'm not going to be able to carry you into your room, because everything's changed, remember? We need to find out what's up with our rooms, now that they've gone and changed everything up."

Caitlyn shook Vi awake; being rewarded with an aggravated, child-like, groan of a annoyance. Upset that she was awoken from her passage to sleep, Vi sat back up straight. The carriage that the two women ride in came to a halt, the inertia forcing them to lean forward slightly before abruptly falling back. Their door was open by the driver of the carriage.

"Mrs. Vi, Lady Caitlyn... You have arrived at the League of Legends. I suggest you two hurry on in, you're quite late due to that meeting in Piltover."

The elderly man that was their driver motioned for the women to dismount out of the carriage with a swift flourish of his hand, bowing slightly as the women stepped out. The man shut the door behind them and left with the carriage, leaving Caitlyn and VI at the steps of the League of Legends. They looked up the large and long steps of stairs and saw two other people walking towards the grand doors of the League. Caitlyn was the first to notice who they were, and recognized them as other Champions in the League.

"Look! It's Jayce and Ezreal!"

Caitlyn's lips curled into a gleeful smile as she saw two of her fellow Piltover Champion.

"Let's catch up with them."

Vi nodded with agreement before she took off in a sprint, up the stairs, towards the two boys; Caitlyn followed suit right behind her.

"Jayce! Ez!"

Vi called out their names to draw their attentions. The two boys stopped in their tracks when they heard her. They turned around to see Vi and Caitlyn a few steps behind them.

"Vi, Cait. Just got here?"

"Yeah. What about you two?"

"Yeah, we both just got back as well. How'd the meeting go?"

"It was alright, just the usual stuff."

Jayce closed his eyes and nodded slowly to express his understanding.

"The Statesmen want to see you and Ez both at the next meeting as well. They were actually pretty upset you two went off somewhere else instead of coming."

Caitlyn's voice held an authoritative, scolding, tone as she gave her two friends light glares. The two boys just snickered at her sudden mood change. Jayce turned back around towards the grand entrance of the Institute of War.

"Well, we're actually kind of late. We should hurry in. I'm interested in this whole new residence thing they've got going on."

Caitlyn scoffed out loud to show her disapproval as she followed the rest of her friends up the stairs. The group known as "Piltover's Finest" walked up the insanely large staircases as they entered into the grand entrance of the Institute of War. As one would think, the castle-like building was huge. The roof was barely visible, and all around the inside was furnished with marble, granite, tiles, all in pure colors. The lights were dimmed a tiny bit to give the entire entrance a formal atmosphere. As the group walked in, they could see all of the Summoners and High Mages bustling around the large grand entrance, some turning into the hallways, others taking the staircases to the, almost infinite, levels and stories of the Institute. As the group walked in, they were greeted by a High Mage and a Summoner of high ranking. They wore dark blue robes, some patterned with white and dark purple.

"We welcome your arrival, Champions. You are quite late. Almost all of the other champions have entered their new lounge to mingle about, or they have gone to their new room for residency. Dinner will be served in the Dining Hall within an hour. We highly recommend you head on over to your, gender organized, lounges to mingle with the other Champions, but if you do not wish to be social, an assistant mage will be outside the lounge to direct you to your new room. Now, ladies, please follow me, and gentlemen, please follow my partner."

Caitlyn and Vi turned to the right and followed the Summoner towards their lounge, saying their goodbyes until dinner to Jayce and Ez who went the opposite direction.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it? You excited to meet the other champs again? This time we're gonna have to be more social with them you know."

Caitlyn continued to walk with her grey visage as she answered Vi.

"Not really. I plan on going straight to my room."

"Awww Come on Cait! Don't leave me in the lounge all by myself! Come on!"

Vi began to poke and pester Caitlyn until Caitlyn finally broke down with a huff.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come with you to the lounge. Don't expect me to mingle with those I don't want to."

The girls came to an abrupt stop when they saw the Summoner in front of them stop in front of a large mahogany brown double doors that were engraved with the word's,

"Female Lounge"

The summoner turned around towards Caitlyn and Vi, but her gaze was on Caitlyn. A small smirk crept on his face.

"I'm sure you'll open up, Champion Caitlyn."

The summoner, with his back towards the doors, grabbed both of the handles of the Lounge and opened the doors for Caitlyn and Vi.

The two girls stepped forward and entered the large room. Their eyes met with many other female champions, all they fought in the Rift. An awkward was present in the room as all of the girls stared at each other.

**Chapter 1**

**End**


End file.
